Will you be mine?
by midnightkitty101
Summary: When Yuuki makes a certain proposal to Zero, he is in the surprise of a lifetime. AN: This story takes place several years after Vampire Knight's ending.


Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight; it is Matsuri Hino's property.

* * *

It was a simple day in the Kuran mansion-everyone was asleep during this hour, so Zero took advantage of the opportunity to drink Yuuki's blood.

Yuuki was there in her usual spot; sitting in a chair waiting for him. She was dressed in an old Victorian-style night gown of hers. She looked up at Zero, a carnal grin appearing on her cherry lips.

Zero was towering above her, so he bent down to her height. He pulled her by the neck, yanking her mahogany locks into a pony tail. He started preparing her for the pain, swiftly licking her creamy neck.

"Oh, feeling a bit excited now aren't we?" Yuuki teased, "Just bite me, damn it. Stop torturing yourself dear."

Zero winked. "Your wish is my command."

Finally, he let his peaked fangs sink into her neck.

Yuuki gave a small yelp, but slowly and surely, she started to relax. As he slurped more from her, her fingers started to clench around his jacket, her razor-sharp talons ripping holes in it.

Zero smirked to himself. He could read her emotions; could feel the longing and need she held for him… she didn't even need to say anything.

When they were done, there was quite a bit of blood splattered. There was a small amount in Yuuki's hair, all over her chest, and some of it had spilled onto the carpet.

There was an expression of mock-horror on Yuuki's face. She straightened up and put her hands on her hips.

"Zero!" Yuuki scolded, "Now we'll have to clean this up. Those stains are going to be difficu-"

Zero pressed a finger to her mouth. "Yuuki. There's something important I need to say…"

Yuuki's doe-like eyes widened. "What could that be..?"

"I have been prying into your heart, and," Zero began, "I know how you feel about me-I've known for quite a while now. The only reason I have not mentioned it before is because I know you've been grieving Kuran-"

For a split second, Yuuki's heart skipped a beat to hear that name; she and Zero always tried to avoid _that_ topic because it caused so many quarrels.

"Continue," She whispered quietly.

"But from the memories I saw inside you, I know you always loved me, even when you lived with _him_. I know how much you thirsted for my blood. And how, if given the choice, you would have never leaved Cross Academy that horrid night when I shunned you. If I could go back in time, I swear I would have done things differently-I never would have done what I did, but you see…"

A sense of wistfulness entered Zero's eyes; it almost reminded Yuuki of the sullen and melancholy boy he used to be in those days.

"Part of the reason why I acted the way I did that was because I was crestfallen over Ichiru's death; I loathed Purebloods because at the time, it seemed like they were the cause of every unfortunate event in my life; first Shizuka Hio slaughtered my parents, and then Rido Kuran laid a fatal wound to my brother, which led to him dying in my arms… So I did somewhat lash out at you, however unfair it may have been."

Tears started to prick Yuuki's eyes.

_I'm so sorry, Zero...I knew how terrible that must have been for you, but that didn't enter my mind at the time… because all I was thinking about was my past, and Kaname… I'm so selfish._

"Yuuki," Zero broke her from reverie, "I know you blame yourself, but it was never your fault! And I never did believe you betrayed me. Believe that, please..."

He laid a hand on her palm, as if to reassure her.

Yuuki starting blinking some tears from her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief.

_But I did, I did betray you… _She thought,_ Zero, you're far too kind._

"Actually…you're wrong. I hurt you, Zero. A lot. I always said I would be on your side, but I failed to do so in your most dire time of need. I should have been there for you when your brother died, but instead I was spent time worrying about my new 'status' as the Kuran Princess. Then there was Kaname, my parents… I was so confused at the time. I felt like I needed him to show me the way, show me how to live as a Pureblood because I had grown up human. He was the only part of my past that consistently stayed with me, so I grew very needy of him…" Yuuki confessed.

"However, it does not excuse my actions. You shouldn't be with me now. I don't deserve you. I truly don't."

Yuuki could not stop the tears from flowing now; the effort was trivial. _Zero, leave me. Just leave. Find someone better than me, a woman who always placed you first…_

Yuuki felt a hand wipe her cheek. She looked up to see Zero's head bent down, causing his long bangs to mask his bewitching lavender eyes.

"I understand. I forgave you a long time ago; live in the here and now and don't look back. It's the only way you can get past your grief and guilt."

Yuuki's jaw dropped.

_How does he know…? That I am still upset deep down? That I still blame myself for all that happened? How I smile so everyone doesn't worry, and assume I am becoming suicidal again?_

Zero sat up, gazing Yuuki in the eye. A sincere smile broke out on his face.

"Remember, all those years ago, when I said 'I know you will blame yourself for all this, that you will grieve for a while…but even if it takes you years, decades, I will wait for you. Just say it to me, before I turn to dust from starvation.'"

"Yes?" said Yuuki.

"I meant it," Zero declared, "Even now. If you still need more time, I understand.."

"-No." Yuuki interrupted. "I think I'm ready now. I am ready to put the past behind me."

Zero was astonished.

"What exactly are you saying, Yuuki?" He breathed.

"I want to be with you, Zero. That's all I want…to be with you as long as you live. I know I will outlive you, and I know I will sacrifice my life someday, but I want us to be happy with the time we do have." Yuuki stated, a fire burning in her brown eyes.

Zero was speechless. _Is this actually happening?_

"You…love me?" he managed to articulate.

"Of course, silly! Isn't the fact that you're in this bedroom proof enough?" Yuuki giggled.

"Well, yes, but it was never clear…"

Yuuki rolled her eyes. "Zero Kiryuu, I've loved you for ages. And I know this isn't too formal…but, will you be the man I spend my life with? My husband, in other words?"

Yuuki, all of a sudden, found herself pulled into a passionate, tender kiss. Their blood tinged together as their tongues danced.

_Probably a good sign. _She thought.

When Zero pulled away, Yuuki questioned "Is that a yes, then?"

He softly enveloped her petite form and whispered, "It is a yes, Yuuki, and trust my answer to always remain the same."

_I will love you, Yuuki Kiryuu, for the rest of my mortal life._


End file.
